The formulation of the standard tests incorporated in the American Dental Association Specification No. 32 for orthodontic wires not containing precious metals promulgated in late 1977 and reaffirmed in 1982, preceded the trend in clinical orthodontics toward light-force therapy and the availability of a number of new wires. The existing Specification is generally adequate for the single-strand, stainless-steel- and chrome-cobalt-alloy wires exhibiting substantial ductility, relatively high bending stiffnesses, and low resiliences. However, the static bending test in particular, intended to determine the elastic modulus (material stiffness) and yield strength of a specimen, cannot in its present form fully evaluate the new, highly resilient, titanium-alloy and multistrand wires. Recent articles in the dental literature, reporting results of wire tests, at least indirectly give testimony to this allegation. The proposed research would examine an alternative design of the static bending test within the Specification. The revised test must create smaller deflections and enable attainment of the elastic limit so that stiffnesses and resiliences of the newer wires can be obtained. A split-anchorage arrangement with mid-span activation (deflection) in place of the present modified cantilever is suggested. Following the design effort, an experimental instrument will be prepared and a sample of both traditional and new wires will be evaluated in controlled testing. Elastic, structural properties, similar to those of the present Specification and appropriate to treatment mechanics, will be quantified. Comparisons of the results obtained will be undertaken statistically within the test sample itself and with theoretical predictions and published findings through employment of the existing Specification format or variations of it. The design, if favorable, would be made available to the A.D.A. The test resutls will be provided to the orthodontic community which is becoming increasingly knowledgeable of the role of bioengineering in its specialtry.